


anything for their princess

by clarkereyess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual John Murphy (The 100), Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Horny Clarke Griffin, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkereyess/pseuds/clarkereyess
Summary: clarke / bellamy / murphy / roan foursome😼
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Roan, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy/Roan, Bellamy Blake/Roan, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Roan
Kudos: 74





	anything for their princess

Clarke was laying on her stomach on a massage bed in the center of the room. There was a simple black silk cloth tied over her eyes, and though she couldn't see it, the lights were dimmed. The air was warm enough that she wasn't cold being completely nude.

And even though she couldn't see them, she could feel Roan and Murphy along with Bellamy in the room. They all had such a tangible presence to them, and if it weren't for that, their scents still would have given them away.

She felt Bellamys hands on her first, recognizing the familiar shape and calluses of them, and it eased her. Something warm and wet was poured on her—scented oils—and then she felt his broad hands massaging her back.

She groaned softly when he got to the tense muscles of her shoulders, and then she felt another pair of hands at her legs.John. She could feel the rough scars on his hands as they gently, so gently massaged her.

Bellamys hands were now kneading her lower back and her backside, and Murphys skilled hands were working on her upper thighs.

Clarke closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the three pairs of hands on her, at the slow, sweet wave of pleasure that washed over her.

She didn't know when Bellamy had knelt and pulled her closer to the edge of the small mattress.Bellamy rose, and gentle hands were flipping her over to her back, and then someone slid the blindfold off her eyes, and she blinked as she took in the three naked men standing around her.

Her throat dried as she saw their fully hard lengths. Tentatively, she reached out and brushed Roans length. He hissed and gripped her wrist to stop her.

"Not yet," he said

Clarke glanced at Bellamy, but he only looked at her as if to say, Your call".

She looked at Roan again, at his now-blazing eyes. Then Murphy. "I want you," she breathed.

She could have sworn Roan shuddered at the words. Bellamy only smirked as he watched her.

But Murphy—Murphy—smirked and said, "I would never deny my princess anything."

And then his hands were on her, and he was kneeling before her, tugging her closer to the edge of the mattress as Bellamy had done, and she shuddered with pleasure as his tongue flicked inside her, then sucked at the bundle of nerves between her legs that was already sensitive from Bellamys attention.

But he coaxed that sore spot slowly, bringing her near that edge, and her hand reached down to grip his hair, to bring him closer to that ache between her legs, and she thrust in his face as she came on his tongue.

Her legs were still trembling around him as he pulled away, his face wet as he looked up at her with a mixture of reverence and dark desire.

But she had had enough of laying there and taking their pleasure. She wanted to touch them, to have them writhing and coming apart beneath her hands.

Legs still shaky, she dropped to her knees in front of Roan and looked up at him while she stroked him. He groaned, hand sliding down to tangle in her hair, and she took the cue and put her mouth on him. His hips jerked forward, and she took him deeper in her mouth.

"Shit."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Bellamy watching them and stroking himself, his pace slow, almost leisurely.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her off Roan and she turned to see Murphy coating his length with a sweet scented oil. Her gut tightened. She remembered what Bellamy had said about him, about how Murphy enjoyed one thing in bed above all others.

He was on the bed now, and he hauled her over him so that she was on her back, and he slowly, so slowly, slid into her ass. She moaned, deep and long, as he slid all the way in to the hilt. He was so big, and every small, measured thrust he made stretched her out a little more.

She felt so full with him inside her, she could barely breathe, only able to let out high, needy whimpers of pleasure and pain.

"More," she pleaded. More more more—

Murphy obliged, silent as ever as he thrust in harder, and it was at once too much and not enough, and she moaned again, silently begging for more, urging him with her hips to go faster, even as every thrust inside her drove in so deep that it bruised, but the small pain only blended with the pleasure she felt that was rising with every movement of his hips.

Bellamy came over her now, and he kissed her as he slid into her, and she felt as though she'd burst from the fullness and pleasure that swept over her. Having Murphy in her ass only made the fit that much tighter, so when Bellamy slid in, her vision whitened for a moment.

"Fuck," she swore, and Bellamy chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations of it inside her. She moaned again, running her hands through his hair, his shoulders, needing to feel him, needing to get closer.

They were moving in tandem inside her, and she felt a deep orgasm building inside her, mounting and cresting with every twin thrust inside her. She had never felt pleasure like this, pleasure that was so consuming, overwhelming, pleasure that blocked out every other thought and sensation and feeling—

"Bell—" she gasped out.It feels so good ,please don't stop.

She didn't realize her eyes were squeezed shut until she felt Roans cock pushing at her mouth. She opened for him, and he slid in, deep, and from this angle, it was hard to take all of him.

She choked, feeling herself get messy as drool spilled over her mouth, her chin, and he slowed his pace, pulling out of her before easing back in, and she swallowed him whole this time. He groaned softly, and started thrusting lightly, slow and measured.

The three of them moving in her, she couldn't think beyond the three points of pleasure, the places where they connected. Her back arched off the bed, and Bellamy slid a hand to her big breasts, cupping them, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

Someone slid a hand down to the bundle of nerves between her legs, and she gasped in a breathless scream as that touch sent her over the edge.

Her orgasm was endless, and she couldn't tell when one ended and the second began, and through it all, the three males kept moving in her, driving into her relentlessly, until they were all she could taste and feel and scent.

At some point,Murphy pulled her onto his lap, and she was kissing her way across his broad chest, her hands exploring every inch of his beautiful, sun-kissed, sculpted body. She nipped lightly at a nipple, and he hissed out a breath, pulling her in to kiss her hard. She dragged her hands down his back, his hair, then lower, feeling the hard muscles of his thighs, his backside. She groaned, unable to get enough of him.

He made a trail of kisses down her neck, and Clarke twisted in his lap to see Bellamy staring at her, eyes blown with lust, even as he kissed Roan.

The sight of it was so erotic, Clarke moaned, long and loud, and ground down on Murphys hard length. He hissed out a breath, and lifted her for half a heartbeat before lowering her down again, and ripped another groan from her as she felt his impossibly huge length stretching her pleasantly. She tossed her head back as he began thrusting up hard, and his mouth lowered to her breast, licking and sucking.

"John," she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.She knew how much Murphy loved it when she moaned his first name.

He bit down on her breast at the sound of his name on her lips, and she cried out at the sharp sting of pain and pleasure.

Behind them, Bellamy loosed a warning growl. She turned to make eye contact with him, and the image that greeted her almost made her come right then and there.

Bellamy was stroking Roans member. The Kings head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as Bellamy worked him. He swatted Bellamys hand away and pulled him in for a searing kiss, his hands gripping the black hair.

"I want to watch them," she breathed.

Murphy lifted and turned her so that she was facing forwards, and then slid her down on him again. His thrusts were harder, faster now, building towards climax.

His hand slid down to the bundle of nerves between her legs and she ground down on him as he kissed her neck, biting softly and leaving little love bites that would mark her for days afterward. She wondered what Bellamy would think about the small display of possessiveness. Bellamy now had his tongue down Roans throat, she decided they were all allowed their indulgences.

"Can you use your hands?" she asked, leaning her head further back into his shoulder as he peppered her with more kisses. Murphy was an attentive lover; he remembered which spots made her gasp and scream. She wondered distantly if all men were this generous and talented in bed.

Across the room, she watched as Bellamy reached for a bottle of oils and slicked his length, then slid slowly inside Roan. As if he knew she was watching, he turned his face to meet her eyes, even as he rolled and thrust his hips and Roans low groans and swearing filled the room.

Murphy huffed a laugh against her ear, drawing her attention back to him, and her back arched further. 

She tried to turn her head to look at him, but he turned it back.With his hand.The cold, wispy touch made her shiver, and she leaned further back against him.

"I feel how wet you are, the dirty little thoughts inside your head, and i know how you told Bellamy you wanted three men inside you. How you wanted him to dump you in a camp and let them all take a turn with you."

Her cheeks heated, because it was true.

"How many men can you take inside you, Clarke?" he asked softly, and she whimpered.

When she didn't answer, his thrusts became punishingly hard. He bottomed out and still pushed. She gasped at the exquisite pain, the feeling of being filled so wholly. He was so big inside her, she thought she would explode from the pleasure of it.

"How many, Clarke? Can you take two in the same hole?"

She moaned, but he gripped her blonde hair, pulling her head back so that her neck was bared to him. Then he bit down at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Yes," she gasped. "Whatever you give me."

His Hands began touching her, teasing her thighs, her breasts. It felt so good and the icy coldness of it against her hot, sweat-flushed skin made her gasp, arching into his hands. 

Murphy was close. She could feel it in the slight urgency of his thrusts, and his hand rolled and stroked the spot between her legs faster. She knew Bellamy speed up too, and he tumbled over that glorious edge a moment later.

She let out a breathless scream as her orgasm swept over her, a slow, sweet wave.Murphy came in her a moment later, groaning as he emptied himself in her. He was still half hard as she slid out of him.

Bellamy was there, having crossed the room without her noticing, and he hefted her up in his arms, her legs crossing behind his lower back as he leaned her against the wall, and kissed her, deep and passionate. His tongue swept in, sliding over the roof of her mouth. The kiss was demanding—an unleashing.

She groaned into his mouth, and he pulled back to study her face. Her neck. His eyes landed on the love bites there, and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Jealous?" she smirked.

"Cruel, wicked thing," he said, but the words were breathless.

"If you don't like them, show me, " she gasped out between kisses.

Bellamy pulled away from her only to drop to his knees and turn her around so that her front was pressed against the wall. His hands on her waist, he kissed down her lower back, nipping and licking as she sighed in pleasure. He bit down on the spot at the base of her spine, right above the curve of her backside. It would leave a nice mark. She almost smirked at the possessiveness, the marks to rival Murphys.

But then his tongue was in her, flicking and stroking and it was all she could do to stay upright as her knees buckled. He pinned her to the wall with that hand on her waist, and with his other hand, stroked her until she cried out as his name, begging him to go faster. His mouth closed around the bundle of nerves between her thighs, his fingers still moving in her, and her orgasm crashed into her.

When she could at last open her eyes again, and the world came back to her, she pulled him up to kiss him, and groaned when she tasted herself on him. Bellamy was panting, chest heaving as he pulled away. Her hand stroked over his hard length. He had been hard and ready for a while now.

They both glanced over to the other side of the room.

Over his shoulder, she saw Roan and Murphy on the bed. Roan was once again on his back, panting and staring up at the ceiling as Murphy fucked him slowly.

He likes bottoming,Bellamy said to her, sensing where her attention had drifted. 

She looked back at Bellamy, and she knew he knew what she wanted.

Bellamy led her to the bed, where she climbed on, next to Roan. Both males were sweating, panting, and they looked at her as she settled next to Roan on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.Murphy didn't stop moving in Roan.

She took a moment to marvel at them. They were exquisite. Smooth, hard planes, muscled and tanned, and those blue eyes pinning her to the spot. She felt Bellamy settle behind her, standing behind the bed. His hands gripped her waist.

She leaned forward, putting her mouth right at the point where the two men connected, where Murphy was moving so painstakingly slowly in and out of Roan. And as she licked and kissed that spot, her hand exploring Roans navel, his stomach, Bellamy entered her from behind.

She groaned, long and loud, as he started moving in her.

Her head slumped forward into the sheets as he moved in her, and she couldn't focus on anything beyond that one point of connection.

Bellamy came in her with a groan, and she gasped, trembling with exhaustion and pleasure as she collapsed onto the bed. She could feel his cum leaking out of her, and her cheeks flushed. She'd lost count of how many times this night she'd come and had one of them come in her. It had to be dozens of times.

But Bellamy came over, kissed her, slow and deep, his hands trailing over her breasts, cupping gently. And that was all it took for her body to awaken again, for her to want him inside her again.

He flipped her onto her stomach so she could watch Roan and Murphy. And she watched as Murphy came in the King, and a heartbeat later,Roan was coming, spilling himself over his stomach, his chest.

Murphy pulled out, panting, and gave a searing kiss to Roan, then collapsed onto the bed next to him.

Bellamy kissed her spine, then said into her ear, "Clean him off. Both of them."

Her cheeks heated, but she rose to her knees. She swallowed as she beheld the hard muscles on his abdomen, the beautiful planes of his body.

Her eyes flicked up to Roans once, and they were dark, blown with lust. He was watching, waiting. For once, there was no snarky remark coming out of his mouth.

So she lowered her head to his skin and licked away his warm, sticky release. Her cheeks burned at what she was doing, especially as she felt all three mens eyes on her.

When she was done, she raised her head, breathless, and wiped her mouth.Murphy was staring at her, and she could feel Bellamys eyes on her. Neither made a move, though, as she lowered her head once more to take him into her mouth, licking and sucking him dry.

Murphy groaned as he hardened in her mouth, and his hand slid down to tangle in her hair.

She moved her mouth down the length of him, and the soft groans he made were fire to her blood.

A hand still on her head, gently guiding her motions, Murphy said, his voice low and guttural, "I'm going to choke you. I'll go slow."

She hummed in response around his cock, and his grip on her hair tightened as he started thrusting into her.

She tried to time her breaths to her thrusts, but he started going harder and faster and deeper than she could comfortably take, and she gagged as he hit the back of her throat. Her hands instinctively flew up to his legs to brace herself, but Murphys was thrusting in earnest now, and she was choking and sputtering on his cock.

Her hands tightened on his knees, but he didn't slow down. Behind her, she heard Bellamy let out a low, rough laugh, and then his hands were on her waist, and before she knew it, he was inside her again.

Every movement of his body inside hers ripped a groan from her throat. The pleasure was sharp, consuming. She let herself get lost in it, let Bellamy thrust into her so that her mouth rocked forward on Muprhys cock, let Murphy pump his hips in and out of her throat as she gasped for air between his thrusts.

Murphy came down her throat, gasping and panting her name as he pulled out of her, and she swallowed, as breathless as he was.

He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes still wide. "Good Girl." She felt a pleased burst of feminine satisfaction at the sleepy, sated look on his face.

Bellamy was still moving in her, tugging her back against him, and she moaned.

"Bell."Every thrust he made hit that spot deep inside her, and she cried out as she felt that peak approaching once more.

Roan appeared in front of her, a heartbeat later, waiting, and moaned when she put her mouth on him. She moved her head down his length, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked him deep. He swore, hips pumping into her mouth.  
When he was close, he pulled out of her mouth, and grunted, "Open your mouth."

She did, and he came on her face, his cum splattering on her cheeks, and some of it falling into her mouth.

Bellamy came inside her a moment later, and she slumped to the floor, breathing hard. There was cum leaking out of her, dripping down her legs and her face, and she was so sore and sensitive, the lightest touch between her legs would have her screaming.

Afterwards, they all collapsed on the bed. Clarke was so tired, she felt drunk. Delirious with pleasure.

"I'm so tired," she gasped out, "but I don't want to stop."

Bellamy kissed her brow. "Sleep. We won't stop."

Heart thundering just a bit, she met his gaze. "Okay."

Her eyelids were heavy, and yet she tried desperately to stay awake, to look down at Murphy who had knelt at the edge of the bed and was raising her hips to lend him better access as he lowered his mouth to her. She gasped, then sighed.

It was a sight she never wanted to forget. A sight she wanted to paint someday. His dark, beautiful head bowed between her legs. She wanted to reach out a hand to play with his hair, but she was too sleepy now to even think, and before that thought had fully formed, she had drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she woke again, to the sensation of Bellamy thrusting in her. She moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows as she felt every inch of him filling her, and his hands went to her breasts, cupping them as he lowered his head to kiss her neck.

Her orgasm crashed into her, and a heartbeat later, he was spilling in her with a shuddering gasp. She was breathless with pleasure, with newfound exhaustion, as Bellamy curled next to her on the bed, his body half over her as he laid gentle kisses on her neck, her collarbone. They were both fully naked, though the sheets covered most of their lower halves, and she blinked up at him.

"You're awake," he grinned. She didn't know what to make of what had just happened. The overwhelming, incredible sensation of waking up to having him moving inside her, the sudden, disorienting sounds and feelings as she was consumed with pleasure.

She blushed just a bit, then lifted her head to find Roan and Murphy passed out on the bed across the room.

For the first time, she noticed the new wet stickiness on her stomach, her breasts. Bellamys followed her gaze, his eyes wicked.

She felt a thrill go through her at the thought of what the two men had done to her while she was asleep. And Bellamy had watched. Or joined.

She met his eyes finally, and he raised a brow.And told her what happened

Clarke was already drifting off to sleep,Murphy kneeling before her as he licked her, using his hands and mouth to coax her body to another climax. She writhed on the bed, her too-sensitive body being tortured with another overwhelming climax, too soon. She was still dripping with their cum, her hair plastered with it, and her mouth fell open in a gasp, even as he felt her slipping completely into sleep.

Bellamy felt himself harden at the sight of it.

Then Murphy was thrusting inside her, drawing a high-pitched, needy sound from her, and then Roan was there, pushing against her ass, until they were both moving in her. Her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open, and she remained asleep, even as she made small, pleading noises. Her body was limp, and Murphy manhandled her as he used her body for his pleasure.

"Come on her stomach," Bellamy said, stroking himself harder now. He wanted to see her messy, her body smeared and dripping with their cum. He wanted her to know the two men had been there, wanted her to see it and sense it when she woke up sore between her legs and dripping with cum that she didn't remember having inside her.

Murphy pulled out of her with a soft grunt, and came over her stomach,Roan following a heartbeat later.

Then Bellamy came over her, sliding into her bruised and swollen pussy. It was obscenely wet, drenched with gods knows how many loads from the three of them. She whimpered as he slid into her, oversensitive from pleasure.

Clarke watched him wide-eyed as he told her the story and wet again. "Now I'm starting to wish I was awake for that," she said, voice husky from sleep.

He chuckled, but said, "I think you've finally worn me out."

"Was beginning to think it wasn't possible," she said cheekily.

He jerked his chin over to where Roan and Murphy were passed out. "I lasted longer than them."

"Can you last longer than me?"

"Cruel, wicked thing. You're insatiable."

She glanced down at herself, at the mess all over her stomach and legs. "Maybe a bath first." She grimaced at the hunger she now felt for the first time, now that she was no longer overwhelmed with pleasure. "And a meal."

He kissed her. "It's a deal."


End file.
